1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swingarm supporting structure for a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the swingarm supporting structure for a motorcycle, JP unexamined patent publication No. H10-115226 discloses a structure in which a swingarm is directly supported by a crankcase.
In the motorcycle described in JP No. H10-115226, it is required to enhance rigidity of the crankcase in order to support the swingarm. There is a possibility that a degree of freedom of design of the crankcase is restricted in order to secure the necessary rigidity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a swingarm supporting structure which can prevent the rigidity of the case from becoming excessive and which can improve the degree of freedom of design.